TLKTJE The Rift, part 1
by AshWolf Forever
Summary: PKA Legend of the White Lion. Ahadi the White Lion takes the time to teach his children a history lesson, explaining just why a white lion is so special. Woven in his tale are little reminders that he hopes will aide them in the years ahead.
1. Mtume

The Lion King and the Jungle Emperor: _The Rift_

By AshWolf Forever

**_Author's Note: Updated/corrected 1-14-2013_**

Copyright Statement

Panja, Leona, Eliza,_ Kimba the White Lion_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Tezuka Productions

Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Taka/Scar, Zira, Sarabi, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Nuka, Nala, Nala's Brother, Simba, _The Lion King_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Disney

The Creator, The Destroyer, Seeonee, Kali, Mkali, Mtume, Asali, Kikatili, Mfuasi, Heshima, Jasiri, Huruma, Jabali, Tamu, Buka, Dhalimu and the story itself © AshWolf Forever

**Chapter One: Mtume**

"You can't catch me!" called the tawny brown lion, racing far ahead of his siblings. The other lions were panting as they flew across the landscape. A few herds looked up as they raced by. Mkali turned as he neared the riverbank, laughing as he neared the finish line. His paws were maybe four feet away when a dark brown form leapt from a tree above him and reached the bank first. Mkali skidded to a stop, glaring at his elder brother. His sister caught up to him and giggled at his expression.

"Second born, second place," teased Mtume, shaking his black mane back from his green eyes. "Maybe next time little brother."

"I'd have won if you hadn't cheated!" complained Mkali. "Who said you could use the branches in a race?"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Mkali!" scolded Asali, swatting him with her paw. "Even if he hadn't 'cheated', we all know Mtume's the fastest."

"Just not the strongest," said an older young lion.

They all turned and Mkali gave a low growl.

"No one asked you, Kikatili," he snapped at their cousin.

"I never heard someone had to _ask_ before they stated fact," replied Kikatili, circling the siblings. His annoying sidekick, Mfuasi, chuckled loudly. Asali crouched in a defensive stance as Mtume simply walked forward until he was toe to toe with Kikatili.

"I have never heard that always looking for a fight made you strong," he told the older lion calmly.

"Hey, just 'cause you're a coward doesn't mean the rest of us are," said Kikatili. "The Creator seriously screwed up your colors: you should've been born yellow."

"Being brave," replied Mtume, "doesn't mean you go _looking _for trouble. It also doesn't mean you are not afraid. It is being terrified, but doing what must be done regardless."

"Not that you would know," said Kikatili, circling the dark lion. "You always run away from a fight."

Mtume simply raised his brows. "Whoever taught you fighting just fight was something that must be done? I've never had to fight, for all that was at stake was someone's ego."

"You got a big mouth, Mtume, you know that? A big mouth and big words don't get you nowhere in this world."

"You would know that better than I."

"Why you little –"

We will never find out exactly just what Mtume was, as just at that moment there was a gunshot. The lions bolted for the pride's den as fast as they could. Several more shots were fired, but thankfully they all missed. As they scrambled up the cliff, Mtume noticed that Mfuasi was falling behind and started to turn back.

Kikatili wouldn't have it. He pounced on his cousin, pinning him with a low growl. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded as Mtume struggled to free himself. "It's every lion for himself out here. If he can't keep up then he isn't worth dying for."

"But he's your brother," protested Mtume, as he craned his head up just enough so he could see Mfuasi.

The younger lion had collapsed panting. From the brush came two strange creatures that walked on two legs. In their hands they carried long black and brown sticks. One of them calmly walked forward and raised his stick, pressing it directly against Mfuasi's skull.

There was a loud crash like thunder and Mtume watched in horror as the other lion's head exploded.

"And that," said Kikatili, "is why you never help those who can't help themselves."


	2. Challenges

The Lion King and the Jungle Emperor:

_The Rift_

By AshWolf Forever

_Have you ever wondered just what would lead two brothers to become so distant that one would kill the other? This is the story of the sons of Ahadi the White Lion, and the rift that tore their bond apart._

Copyright Statement

Panja, Leona, Eliza,_ Kimba the White Lion_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Tezuka Productions

Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Taka/Scar, Zira, Sarabi, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Nuka, Nala, Nala's Brother, Simba, _The Lion King_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Disney

The Creator, The Destroyer, Seeonee, Kali, Mkali, Mtume, Asali, Kikatili, Mfuasi, Heshima, Jasiri, Huruma, Jabali, Tamu, Buka, Dhalimu and the story itself © AshWolf Forever

**Chapter Two: Challenges**

"Wait a minute," said Taka. "I thought you were going to tell us where the white lions come from_._"

Ahadi paused in the story he'd been telling to look at his youngest son. "I am Taka, and I will get to that part in a moment." He looked over at his own cubs: Mufasa, Panja, Taka, and Leona. "Now where was I?"

"Mtume just watched Mfuasi's brains get blown out," said Mufasa with a little laugh.

"Eww, don't be so disgusting!" said Leona, swatting her brother with her white paw.

"Yes, Mtume just witnessed the death of a fellow lion," said Ahadi, ending the siblings' quarrel. "For days afterward the sight haunted him. He could neither eat nor sleep. Nightmares plagued him, and he grew thin and shadows took up residency beneath his eyes. At last, Heshima approached his eldest son and asked what was troubling him."

Mtume lay in shade of the pride's den, exhausted but unable to sleep. He felt more than saw his father come up alongside him.

"Son," said Heshima. "Tell me what is bothering you. Perhaps I can help. I cannot bear to see you waste away like this."

"Did Kikatili tell you all Mfuasi was killed?"

Heshima nodded. "He said hunters found you while you were playing by the river. Sadly, Mfuasi fell behind."

Mtume burst to his feet. "He didn't just fall behind!" he shouted. "We could've helped him! But no, Kikatili wouldn't have THAT. 'Don't help those who can't help themselves'! Then why are we here in the first place? If we only look out for ourselves, why should we live in a pride?" The dark lion ranked his claws in the dirt, taking some small portion of his anger out on the earth.

"It is the strong who survive in this harsh world, nephew," said the King of the Cliff Pride, a golden brown lion named Jasiri. "Our hunters ensure that only the strongest of our prey survive and the human hunters ensure only the smartest and strongest of our kind do the same."

Mtume glared at his uncle. "The Law of the Jungle," he said scornfully.

Jasiri nodded. "You are still young, nephew. But soon enough both you and your brother will set out to find a pride and home of your own. You must be strong, not only of body but of heart, to make it in this harsh world."

The dark lion looked from his uncle to his father. "And would you offer the same advice?"

Heshima nodded. "Like it or not, Mtume, that is the way things are. We are both the hunters and the hunted."

"But why do the humans hunt?" he asked. "I didn't see them eat, so why do they kill?"

"Humans once killed both for food and for fur," replied King Jasiri. "But now just as often they kill for sport."

"Why are there humans at all?" demanded Mtume. "Everything they touch they destroy! Name one service they do the world!"

"It is not for us to question the Creator's plan, my son," replied Heshima. "He has made the humans, and given their resilience we have come to believe he values them very highly."

"How can he value something that destroys everything around it?"

"It is not our place to –"

"Not our place! Not our place! That's all I ever hear! Then why do we even exist? Are we just the Creator's clean-up crew? I want to know! I'm tired of never questioning, I want answers!"

"Son, where are you going?" asked Heshima as Mtume stormed off.

"To find the Creator," the dark lion replied.


	3. Searching for the Creator

The Lion King and the Jungle Emperor:

_The Rift_

By AshWolf Forever

_Have you ever wondered just what would lead two brothers to become so distant that one would kill the other? This is the story of the sons of Ahadi the White Lion, and the rift that tore their bond apart._

Copyright Statement

Panja, Leona, Eliza,_ Kimba the White Lion_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Tezuka Productions

Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Taka/Scar, Zira, Sarabi, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Nuka, Nala, Nala's Brother, Simba, _The Lion King_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Disney

The Creator, The Destroyer, Seeonee, Kali, Mkali, Mtume, Asali, Kikatili, Mfuasi, Heshima, Jasiri, Huruma, Jabali, Tamu, Buka, Dhalimu and the story itself © AshWolf Forever

**Chapter Three: Search for the Creator**

Mtume walked for hours on end, rarely stopping to rest or drink. He climbed up the tallest hill he could find. Many times he stumbled, but nothing could stop him. When at last he made it to the summit, he was exhausted. He collapsed then and there and was asleep instantly. But even it his dreams he continued to seek out the Creator. In a dimly lit forest he wandered, moving ever closer to a voice, which called his name. Mists swirled and rolled around him as he entered a clearing.

"Welcome, Mtume, My son," said the Voice.

The dark lion crouched down and looked up into the branches trying to find the speaker. There was no one to be seen but still Mtume felt the most powerful presence he had ever known.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I am He that you have sought these many moons. And I know your name because I know all My children."

"Y-you are the Creator, then?"

"I am," replied the Voice.

All the young lion's anger vanished in the face of this revelation. But still he asked the questions that had brought him so far.

"Why are we here? Why do the humans exist? What is our purpose?"

"You and your brethren are here to teach the youngest of My children. Mankind exists because, like you, they were created by My will. As to your purpose, that is different for each of My children."

The mists swirled around him as Mtume let the Creator's words sink in. After a long silence he asked his next question in a whisper.

"What is my purpose?"

"You were born to lead your kind and others of My children to a land many miles away. If you guard it well you will be safe there from Man for all time. You, Mtume the Lion, are my messenger."

"It sounds like the lack of substance is getting to him."

"Shut up, Taka," replied Mufasa. "Go on, Dad."

"Mtume then received instructions on just how to find this place. He nodded obediently and turned back toward his pride, where his family awaited his return."

"So did you find the Creator, yellow heart?" asked a familiar voice when he arrived. "Or did you quit again?"

Mtume raised his head and glared into his cousin's eyes. "You know something, Kikatili? You are the most smart-Alec, know-it-all windbag I've ever had the displeasure to meet. I really don't care what you think of me, and as far as I'm concerned you can keep the Destroyer company in the afterlife. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Kikatili sprang as Mtume turned to leave. The two lions rolled into the dirt, biting and clawing every part of each other they could reach.

"STOP!" a loud voice commanded. Jasiri moved between them, and snarled at his nephew. "You and your brother will leave the pride this very night!"

"But he has only just returned!" Mtume's mother protested. "We've been so worried."

"I know, Huruma. But perhaps with him gone my son will be forced to become an adult. Heshima, go and fetch Mkali. I want them gone by nightfall. And as for _you_, my son: I shall teach you a lesson."

"Before dusk had fully arrived, both Mtume and Mkali bid farewell to their homeland," said Ahadi. "With only the Creator's words to guide them, they set off on their journey. It was long and hard; there were times when they couldn't find prey or water. At last they came to a hill overlooking a wide savannah. The stars twinkled above them as the brothers drifted off to sleep."


	4. The First White Lion

The Lion King and the Jungle Emperor:

_The Rift_

By AshWolf Forever

_Have you ever wondered just what would lead two brothers to become so distant that one would kill the other? This is the story of the sons of Ahadi the White Lion, and the rift that tore their bond apart._

Copyright Statement

Panja, Leona, Eliza,_ Kimba the White Lion_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Tezuka Productions

Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Taka/Scar, Zira, Sarabi, Sarafina, Zazu, Rafiki, Shenzi, Banzi, Ed, Nuka, Nala, Nala's Brother, Simba, _The Lion King_, and all locals, characters, etc. © Disney

The Creator, The Destroyer, Seeonee, Kali, Mkali, Mtume, Asali, Kikatili, Mfuasi, Heshima, Jasiri, Huruma, Jabali, Tamu, Buka, Dhalimu and the story itself © AshWolf Forever

Chapter Four: The First White Lion

The pre-dawn breeze ruffled Mtume's mane as the Creator's voice filled his ears. Still sleepy, the dark lion got up and shook out his mane.

_"Come Mtume, I have something to show you."_

The Creator's promptings led him to an outcropping looking over the savannah. The sun rose and slowly the rays spread across the landscape.

_"Everything the light touches," _the Creator said, _"is your kingdom. So long as your line rules and guards it well, all your people will be safe from those of My children created in My image. I bid you first explore this land alone at first, for you must find your Queen. Her name is Jabali."_

It took little to convince Mkali to allow his brother to venture into the plains solo. The golden lion was exhausted and gladly took the chance to rest. As he wandered the territory, Mtume came to the conclusion that he could not have chosen a better place himself. The land was lush, green, and there were herds scattered across the landscape. At a large water hole the dark lion stopped for a drink, marveling at his luck that the Creator would chose him for this land. It was a fine place to settle down.

A few hours later, however, he came across no sign of another lion, let alone a lioness like the one he was supposed to find. He watched with little interest as a herd of zebra scattered at the sight of him. Then he found himself on his back, staring up into the face of an irate lioness.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded. "That was our dinner you just frightened off! Explain yourself!"

Mtume swallowed hard as the lioness's pride, several females strong, surrounded him. All their expressions mirrored hers. "You have my sincerest apologies," he replied. "I swear I will make it up to you, Miss…"

"The name's Jabali!" she snapped, causing his heart to skip a beat. "And just how do plan to do that? Catch our dinner for us?"

"That, ma'am, is a wonderful suggestion. If you would be so kind as to let me up, I will get started."

More out of surprise that anything else Jabali complied. Mtume got to his feet and started in the direction that herd had taken. The pride followed curiously as he lowered his nose and began to trail the zebra.

"It's the lionesses' job to hunt!" complained Taka. "Why was he doing that for?"

"Because," replied Ahadi, "who do you think hunted for the brothers while they had no pride?"

Taka was quiet a moment while his siblings snickered. "They did, for themselves, right?"

Ahadi nodded. "And so Mtume prepared to make up for his carelessness. I will spare you the gory details, and just say his hunt was successful."

"Aww!" complained the cubs.

Ahadi just grinned. "After they ate, Jabali and Mtume sat on the edge of the pride's home and talked long into the night. The pride's King had recently died. When Jabali learned that Mtume and his brother were looking for a safe haven, she invited them to stay. A worried Mkali was very glad to see his brother again, and pleased they had found a home at last."

"Is that the end?" asked Mufasa.

Ahadi shook his head. "Two years after Mtume and Jabali married and founded the Pride Lands, the Creator showed how pleased he was with them. Their firstborn son was a white lion. And the Creator made us lions a promise: so long as his favor is with us, there will be a white lion of our line. We were also given the gift of speaking to any human that believes we are equals. Sadly, those are few and far between."

The cubs stared at him, wide-eyed.

"And that, my children, is the _Legend of the Messenger_. Now, run along and play. I know you're eager to be free. The history lesson's over."

Laughing happily, the cubs tore off across the savannah. All but one: Taka was still sitting by his father with a hopeful expression.

Ahadi smiled. "What's on your mind, son?"

"I look like Mtume, don't I?" asked Taka softly.

"Yes, Taka, you look just like him."

"Do you think I'll be a good lion, like Mtume was? Would he have been proud of me?"

Ahadi looked down at his son with love. He had been right to ignore the spirit's warning. "If you always listen to your heart and let it guide you, Taka, you will grow into a wise, gentle lion like Mtume. But you are already a good lion, even if you are a little sarcastic."

Taka smiled, rubbed up against his father's side, and took off to play with his siblings. Uru came up and nuzzled Ahadi as they proudly watched their children frolic across the plain.


End file.
